Fantasy Wing
by Sailor Shinigami
Summary: Heero's an angel? This is what happens when you write the Gundam Gang into a fantasy setting... read and review, please!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Fantasy Wing  
Prologue:  
Fallen Angel**

_In the far distant past, when the Earth was young, men dwelt here with beings of magic and mischief..._

"Heero Yuy," The voice of Sirion, head of the Archangels of the Sky Kingdom rang in the air.

"Where is that lad?" Sirion muttered irately to himself. "He's so secretive. Never tells anyone where he's going. Creator forbid that we knew where he was."

"But we do sir." Xyrrel, Sirion's seconed in comand said.

"What?"

"He's on a mission."

_Better not to ask,_ Sirion thought. Instead, he went on, "What mission?"

Xyrrel thought for a minute. "I can't recall, sir."

"You don't know?"

"Well..." Xyrrel shrugged sheepishly.

Sirion sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for him to come back... still, this kind of thing wouldn't happen if only he'd take someone ELSE on these missions of his!"

Sirion shuffled some of the paperwork on his desk, and settled down to wait for the young angel to return.

_Three days later..._

An irate looking boy walked up to Sirion's desk, dark brown hair slightly mussed, and dark blue eyes expressionless.

"I'm told you were looking for me."

Sirion looked up from his work, locking eyes with the angel in front of him.

"Where were you?!" He almost boomed, "You've been gone for three bloody days boy!"

"I was on a mission." Heero replied simply.

"Oh?! And who gave you this mission?!"

"You did, sir."

Sirion was about to scream at Heero for being insubordinate, but Xyrrel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, sir?"

"What is it, Xyrrel?"

"You did authorize the mission, sir. I have the paperwork right here."

Sirion calmed down slightly. "So? how did this mission of yours go?"

Heero motioned to the sack sitting at his side, and said his two favorite words in the world.

"Mission accomplished."

He handed the sack to Sirion. "You might want to get rid of this."

"Eh?" Sirion asked, and was about to open the bag when--

"SIR, I DON'T ADVISE DOING THAT." Xyrrel informed him.

"Why not?" Sirion questioned.

Xyrrel took the bag and handed his superior the paperwork for Heero's mission.

"You KILLED a GORGON?!" Sirion asked in disbelief. That was something even his best agents had trouble doing... and Heero was just a kid!

"The head's in the bag." Heero answered.

Sirion shook his head. "Can you BELIEVE this kid?" He asked Xyrrel.

"He's a skilled warrior, sir."

"You can say that again." Sirion muttered.

He took a minute to consider Heero.

The kid had the potential to be a great angel, and he was already showing it, but beyond that, Heero was totally devoid of anything resembling emotion. In short, he needed a vacation. Sirion was an expert at solving problems, and this one was no different.

"Sir." Heero broke in. "Do you have anything else for me to do?"

"I think I might, kid." Sirion thought for a moment. "I need you to go to Earth for a long term reconnisance mission."

Heero perked up almost noticeably at the word 'mission'.

"Sir?"

"I need you to observe how the humans are getting along with the other races of the Earth, and report back if there seems to be any tension between them."

Heero nodded and saluted smartly.

"I'll leave at once, Commander Sirion."

Sirion watched the boy leave, mentally patting himself on the back.

_That'll keep that wild little loose cannon out of my hair for a while. Who knows, maybe he'll find out something useful as a bonus._

"Xyrrel," He said aloud, "Can you dispose of that?" He pointed to the sack Heero'd brought in.

"At once." Xyrrel answered.

Heero belted his sword, spread his wings, and swiftly and silently departed from the Sky Kingdom. He flew with the practiced style of an ace, catching the thermals billowing up from the ground and coasting down. Though Heero would never admit it, he enjoyed flying a lot.

Just as he was about to land, however, a freak updraft swept his wings back--

*WHAM*

--slamming him into a tree.

He collapsed on the ground, and everything went black...

Heero Yuy was about to find out what it was like to be a Fallen Angel.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Author's notes:

Hehe, tu aimes ça?  
Sorry, little French there...

I thought it would be neat --not to mention funny-- to do a fantasy AU fic, and Gundam popped to mind. Poor Heero!  
Oh, and one more thing:  
A short note about "angels".  
_Angels, for the sake of this story, are not really divine, they are mearly a race of men and women who are blessed with the gift of wings. Angels reside in the Sky Kingdom, and from there keep watch over the Earth, trying to preserve peace between the sentient beings who dwell there. Angels can withdraw their wings at will [that is, make them disappear] but bringing them back takes a little effort and concentration. An angel with their wings withdrawn can easily pass for a human._  
Well, that about wraps up the prologue... better got to work on Part 1...*sigh* finally got over my writer's block [even though I don't really qualify as a writer] well, sorta... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Fantasy Wing:  
Chapter 1:  
Downtime**

Heero slowly opened his eyes, flinching back from the pain in his forehead, to find himself in a small well furnished room laying on a bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

His vision was blurry, and he pushed himself into a sitting position, hoping to get a sense of his surroundings. Eventually his vision cleared.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice came from off to one side of him.

"Huh?" He asked, turning to where he thought the voice came from. "Where am I?"

"Relax." She said, coming into view. His caretaker had dark blond hair, a fair complexion, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress, and her hair was encircled with a ring of pale blue flowers. "Don't go hurting yourself. That was a pretty bad smack to the head." Gently, she touched the bandage wrapped around his forehead.

He flinched again, more from her touch than the shooting pain it caused.

"Did I hurt you?" She bit her lip. "Sorry..."

He put a hand to his head, examining the bandage. "Where am I?" He repeated.

"The Sanc Forest, my friend." A voice drifted in from an adjacent room. "More specifically, my house."

The owner of the voice walked in, bringing with him fresh wrapping for the bandage.

He was short by most standards, only five foot four or so, long light brown hair pulled back in a braid, violet eyes complimenting his sarcastic smile. He looked normal enough-- the top of him that is. Where a human, angel, or several other species would have had feet, though, this guy had cloven hooves. He also had goats' legs, a tail, and horns. He was a faun.

"Glad you're up." He commented. "Now can you tell me what you were doing passed out at the base of a tree in the middle of the forest?"

Heero, who actually couldn't remember much about himself --that hit on the head had been pretty hard-- and feeling defensive said, "Why should I tell you anything?"

The faun shrugged.

"Aside from the fact that I saved your life, bandaged your wounds, and showed you tremendous hospitality, there's no reason to tell me anything."

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

"Duo Maxwell." He extended a hand, which Heero didn't shake. "I run, I hide, but I don't lie. for the time being, you can trust me." Duo let his hand drop. "And this," Duo said, "Is Princess Relena of the Dryads, pride of her father, King Peacecraft, and future Queen of the Sanc Forest." He bowed extravegently.

"Stop it Duo." She blushed. "No one addresses me like that any more."

Duo grinned. "Fauns tend to remember the old traditions." He turned his attention to Heero. "Though I can't say I remember _your_ name."

"That's because I never told you." Heero answered curtly.

"Well?" Duo asked. "Are you going to, or am I going to have to expulge another knave from my household?"

Relena cast a sidelong glare at Duo. "He'd never do that." She said forcefully. "He _is_ a jerk sometimes, though."

Duo smiled. "The Princess is kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero asked. "She just insulted you."

"There's worse I could be called." Duo chuckled. "_Am_ called on a regular basis."

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Heero thought, _He's crazy. The dryad, Relena, seems nice enough, though. He said I could trust him, didn't he? And I think I could trust her..._

He shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

_What am I saying? I don't remember who I am, and how will they be able to help? I'm better off not telling them anything... still..._

"Could you at least tell me something about yourself so you're not a total stranger?" Relena asked.

Heero was still lost in thought.

"He's a soldier." Duo reasoned. "The armor he was wearing shows as much. A soldier, a mercenary, a knight, or a hero."

"What did you say?" Heero asked, breaking out of his train of thought.

"A hero." Duo looked at him strangely. "A knight who goes around saving people...?"

_It's mispronounced,_ Heero thought, _But that's my name. Heero._

He allowed himself a small smile at this new discovery.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" The faun, Duo, asked.

"What joke?" Heero asked.

Duo sighed. "Never mind." he turned to the dryad. "I've never met a human with such a broken sense of humor."

She blinked. "You _are_ a human, right?" She asked.

Heero was caught offguard by that one, so he solved the problem by not answering.

"I don't think so." Duo said. "Something about this guy's not entirely right for that. I don't think he's human at all."

She studied Heero for a moment, then concluded,

"You're right."

"Care to let us in on who or WHAT you are, buddy?" Duo asked.

Silence.

"I give up." The faun waved his hands in the air, a gesture of frustration.

"Just let him sleep, Duo." Relena recommended. "He needs it."

The two moved to leave, and just as they did so, there was a mutter from the Fallen Angel.

"My name's Heero." He said, and lay back down to sleep.

Relena smiled.

_Heero is it?_ She thought, _You'll tell us more._ The princess smiled.

_All in good time._

To Be Continued

Author's messed up post chapter rant: [a change of pace in the title]

Well, that's it for the first chapter of Fantasy Wing. You've met the faun, the dryad, and the angel. What havoc will I play with the G-Wing cast next? *giggles* Stay tuned to find out!

Heero: This sucks.  
Duo: Oh come one Heero, it's not that bad.  
Heero: Yes it is.  
Duo: Why?  
Heero: Relena won't even leave me alone in FANTASY fanfics.  
Tyger: *Uncontrolable laughter*  
Duo: I wonder what that's about...?  
Heero: I really don't want to know... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Fantasy Wing  
Part 2:  
Bouncing Back**

"Has he woken up again since yesterday?" Relena asked, fiddling with the chain of flowers around her neck.

"Worried about him?" Duo asked, straightening some of the scrolls on a nearby shelf.

"Aren't you?" She countered.

"Not really." He answered. "He seems strong enough to be back on his feet soon."

She sighed. "Well I can't help but worry about him. He seemed so... _defensive_ when we talked to him. So insecure."

Duo shrugged. "If that's the way he wants to play it, fine with me."

"Why are you helping him, then?" Relena asked.

He looked at her briefly, defying her question.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe in the sanctity of life." He answered. "Is that good enough for you?"

She smiled. "Irritated?"

"At everything." He sighed. "You're right. He was defensive. I want to know WHY. I want to know who he is, and how he got here."

She shot him a quizzical look.

"He's my friend."

"You've known him for three days, and talked to him once. How can he be your friend?"

He smiled. "YOU'VE known him for TWO days, and talked to him once. How can you already have a crush on him?"

She blushed. "Touché."

* * *

Heero sat up and blinked.

_Damn. I'm still in that nutcase faun's house. I was hoping it was a dream._

He slid off the bed, running a hand through his messed up hair.

_What'd the faun do with that armor he was talking about...?_

The room was mostly empty, but in one corner propped up on a wooden stool was a breastplate and a sword.

_Those must be mine._

He picked up the sword and unsheathed it, taking a couple of swings into the air of the room around him.

_Seems like I already know how to use this..._

He struck an **_en guarde_** and sketched out a few fencing moves.

_Not too bad._

* * *

Relena quietly pushed the door to Heero's room open a crack and peeked in.

He had gotten up, and looked to be practicing with his sword.

_I wonder what he's doing that for..._

She opened the door wider, stepping in.

"You're back on your feet I see." She smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

The two were stuck in an odd situation, standing but not speaking, all the while him still holding his sword.

She felt a desperate need to fill the silence between them with something, be it even empty conversation.

"You're very good with a sword." She complimented him. She'd seen her brother and the other men at court in fencing matches a few times, and she herself had a small amount of experience with a blade.

Rather than describe his training, Heero couldn't remember WHAT training he had, and he was antisocial anyway, he merely nodded.

"Are you feeling up for a walk?" She asked, giving him a half smile.

The question caught him offguard, and he looked at her, blinking twice.

"Well?" She asked again.

"Sure." He said, pulling on the shirt he'd been wearing before the "accident" over his bandaged ribs (he's aquired several bumps and bruises as a result of the fall, not just a smack to the head) and belting his sword.

"Are you really going to need that?" She querried, glancing apprehensively at the weapon.

His answering gaze pretty much conveyed an answer in the affirmative.

The world can be a nasty place, after all.

* * *

As it turned out, Heero was glad he'd decided to go for a walk, even if he'd rather gone by himself.

Well... that's not entirely true. Though he wasn't about to tell anyone, maybe he like Relena just a _little_ bit.

And though Relena wasn't going to be telling Heero anytime soon, she like him a lot.

The forest was calm, and the day was perfect, the not too hot but not cold kind of day that only comes around so often. The leaves rustled in the trees overhead as a result of a gentle breeze, and the trees seemed to be whispering.

Relena cocked her head to the side, listening intently. She furrowed her brows in reproach to something Heero couldn't hear, but made no other move to signal that anything was wrong.

Heero shrugged mentally. Everyone has their quirks.

After about ten minutes of walking silently, Relena became fed up with Heero being so antisocial and struck up a conversation.

"Do you like it here?" She asked.

Heero glanced at her shortly, and answered a quick "It's fine."

She mentally kicked herself for even asking him a simple question like that. If he didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to be able to make him.

_Stubborn boy._ She thought, _What's so hard about talking?_

Heero merely walked on, trying to work out his stiff muscles, and stretching occasionally to ease the pain in his chest.

After a while, Relena sat down to rest, realizing that by now Heero was in quite a bit of pain, and helping him to sit down beside her.

"You know," She said, "There's a plant that grows around here that might help the pain."

He turned to face her, wincing very lightly.

"I'm fine." He said. "Don't worry about it."

"No." She decided. "You rest, I'll go see if I can find it."

Not waiting for his reply, she got up and walked off, taking a path that led north out of the clearing they were in.

He sighed.

_She's just trying to be nice..._ He thought, _but why?_

To Be Continued

Author's post chapter rant:

Well... Thank God, I finally finished Chapter Two. Sorry it was kinda short and pointless, but the next chapter gets a LOT more interesting.

Ja Ne! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

** Fantasy Wing  
Chapter 3:  
Ascending once again**

"HELP!" Heero woke up to a piercing scream, eyes snapping open and jumping to his feet.

_Was that... RELENA?_

Without thinking about it he ran off in the direction of the scream, cutting through the forest, feet pounding the ground and cursing at himself for having fallen asleep.

"Relena!" He yelled. "Where are you?!"

There was no answer.

* * *

"ANYBODY!" Relena screamed, madly dashing away from her persuers. "HELP!"

The thieves were only about 25 yards behind her now, and she was focusing all her effort on increasing that distance.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was running.

* * *

_No...._ Heero thought.

It WAS Relena. He'd heard her voice screaming only an instant before, and he was still following the fading echo.

_She'd better be okay..._

He ran faster.

* * *

_Oh God..._

Relena's mind raced thruogh the events of the past few minutes.

Funny, they'd seemed like hours.

She'd been carefully searching for a plant that she knew to be a fairly good painkiller when she'd been surrounded by a band of thieves.

Needless to say, they weren't the nicest of people.

She'd barreled past the shortest of them, but had run away from the clearing where she'd left Heero. He was in no shape to get in a fight, and if she wasn't going to come out of this, she wanted him to.

Too abruptly, she reached the end of the path.

She'd backed herself against the edge of a cliff.

The thieves circled around her possible escape route, sneering.

"Not so tough now are we, pretty?" The leader croaked. "Just for that little stunt, we're going to cut you up real good."

They drew their swords, and began to advance.

Unthinkingly, she stepped back, and the weak lip of the rock face crumbled under her, sending her over the edge.

* * *

Just as she was taking that step, Heero burst out of the forest, onto the top of the ciff.

He saw her fall.

"Relena!" He screamed, forcefully breaking through the ring of gruff men. Before he knew what he was doing, he had jumped over the side of the cliff after her.

She was only falling a couple of yards ahead of him. If only he could reach her... he didn't know what he'd do, but whatever it was, it'd sure as hell amount to saving the Dryad Princess.

_Wings..._ Heero thought. _That'd save both of us._

The thought triggered something, God only knew what, but Heero felt a lot more confident now.

_Gotta catch her._

He folded his wings back in a suicide dive and continued his insane plunge toward Relena.

* * *

Relena was falling with her back to the ground, eyes squinted shut, [_I'm gonna die._] when she heard a familliar voice from above her. [_Heero?_]

Her eyes snapped open, in time to see something extremely strange.

"Heero?" She called, "Is... that you?"

There was no answer. Instead, he--Heero--whoever he was-- passed her in her decent, stretched his arms out, and caught her in midair.

* * *

_Got her._ Heero thought triumphantly.

He flared his wings, taking the horrible strain of stopping their decent with gritted teeth, and began their ascent, the baffled dryad clutched in his arms.

He was able to get them back over the top of the cliff easily, pristine white wings expertly navigating the sky. He landed and drew his sword, facing the group of briggands who'd assaulted Relena.

"That wasn't nice." He growled. "Somebody should teach you a lesson."

"What... what the hell... IS it?" One of the thieves asked the leader, anxiousness plainly coloring his voice.

"It's just a birdie." The leader spat. "A DEAD birdie."

He charged Heero, sword flashing.

The angel was too fast for him, though. He feinted to the side, grabbing the man's collar and bringing his own blade to the criminal's throat.

"I SHOULD kill you." He said, fingering the blunt edge of the sword. Blood began to drip from under his adversary's chin.

He paused for a moment, as if considering this, and letting his threat sink in.

"But I'll let you go, because I don't want Relena to have to see that." He released his hold on the thief, spun him back towared his band, and kicked him to the ground.

"However." He said, voice hushed and bending down so Relena couldn't hear what he was saying. "If this ever happens again, you have my solemn vow I won't be so generous."

The man picked himself up and looked at Heero venomously.

Heero returned his glare with one equally poisonous.

"Let's go boys." That bandit finally said, walking off and taking his fellows with him.

"Good riddance." Heero spat after them.

He turned around, and there was Relena, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"What... was that? Who are you?"

Everything that happened that day finally caught up to her, and the Dryadic Princess fainted.

Rolling his eyes, the fallen angel picked her up, and spread his wings.

"You and I have a lot to talk about."

To Be Continued...

Author's rant: (yeah.. I know. You're probably tired of these little post chapter things but... too bad!)

Mwahaha.... wasn't it all mushy? Rellie got saved by her knight in shining armor! Kawaii, ne?

Please also note that this is NOT a copoff of Escaflowne. I wrote this several months ago, and thought I'm an Esca fan now, I knew _extremely_ little about it then so... any way the two are similar is entirely coincidental. Falling off a cliff is pretty much the only way I could think of to make Heero fly and end his amnesia, cause THAT was going a big nowhere. Anyways, thanks for reading!

[Comments & Criticism][1] welcome! 

   [1]: mailto: Snowkatz4@aol.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

_Hmmm... I just realized that I neglected to put a disclaimer on this series. Let's rectify that now, shall we?_

I DON'T own Gundam Wing, as much as I wish I did. This story is for parody and fan purposes only (and to satisfy my own messed up sense of humor) and no money is being made off of it. If I had enough talent to make money from writing, do you honestly think I'd be writing this? (okay, well... I probably would anyway but...) The bottom line: don't sue me, I'm poor. -_-;;

**Fantasy Wing  
Chapter 4  
Faun's Logic**

Heero looked down at Relena who lay cradled in his arms, cursing at himself for bringing all of this on her so suddenly.

He'd regained his memories along with his wings, and he realized that as soon as he got the princess home, he'd have to leave again, and try to salvage his mission elsewhere.

He blinked, the thought sinking in that he was going to have to leave the Dryad behind. The thought of just going away from her left him feeling empty somehow.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he spotted Duo's house on the border of a clearing in the distance. Just as he did so, Relena stirred in his arms and woke up.

She opened her eyes widely, and looked straight into his face, which was now focused on his landing point.

"Heero?" She asked, "What just happened?"

She happened to glance downward.

Bad idea.

Heero tightened his grip on the princess to reassure her. "Hold on a second. I'm going to land."

Spiraling downward gently, so as not to frighten Relena, he finally landed outside the faun's door.

As if on cue, Duo himself ran... er... trotted in from the wheat fields behing his house, braid slightly mussed up and holding his scythe. (Yes, a scythe. He had, after all, been in a wheat field. Have you people forgotten what is scythe is for in the first place?)

"Dryads were _not_ meant to fly." Relena said, setting foot on the wonderfully hard ground, and hugging herself. "And waking up in mid-air... is much worse."

"What's going on?!" Duo asked, annoyed at both of them for dissappearing. "Do you have any idea what Zechs would do to me if ANYTHING happened to you, Relena? You couldn't find the notion in your head to at least tell me where you're going?"

The faun scowled at Heero.

"And YOU." he said, "YOU who was only a few days ago seriously injured, just up and walk off. You know how bad I'd feel if anything happened to either of you?!"

The fallen angel crossed his arms in a gesture of annoyance.

"Your left wing is bleeding, by the way." Duo noted. "you should take care of it."

He swished his tail and turned back toward the wheat field, shaking his head and muttering about "bird-men" "kidnapping" "lovestruck princesses" "Zechs" "responsible" and "sharp objects".

Heero merely watched him leave.

"He took that well." The soldier said, inspecting his wing for the cut.

"Duo's seen a lot more of the world than most people around here, and not much surprises him." She said. "He had a pretty messed up life when he was little..." She trailed off, obviously not wanting to touch on the subject. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged and touched the wound gently, holding it to stop the flow of blood.

"I'll be fine. Angels heal quickly." He said.

"So that's what you are?" She said. "An angel?"

He smiled bitterly. "Not the kind of angel you're thinking of. It's just a race, like dryads or fauns or centaurs. Nothing mystical involved."

"Well... where are you from?"

"Up."

She gave him a questioning look.

"And I should be getting back there soon." He said, walking to a stream on the edge of the clearing to clean his wound.

Relena followed him.

"You're leaving?"

"Why not?" He dipped his hands in the water and used it to wash off the crimson feathers. "I've got no reason to stick around."

"What will you do when you get back?"

"My job."

"Which is..."

"Peacekeeper angel in training."

He stuck his head in the stream, and brought it back out with a splash, ruffling his hair and getting Relena wet in the process.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "You didn't have to follow me over here."

She sighed.

"Do you really have to go?"

* * *

Duo looked up from his work binding the stacks of wheat when he noticed a large, dark cloud coming from the other side of the forest.

"Fire...?" He thought.

Immediately he perked up, alert.

"Treize." He reasoned, throwing down the ties to the wheat and sprinting into the house.

He grabbed his sword and belted it, threw open the front door and ran out, slamming it after him.

"Princess!" He called to Relena, who was engaged in a conversation with the angel he'd been taking care of.

"Duo?" She replied, "What's wrong?"

"Fire." The faun almost growled. "Treize is making a move."

She gasped. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Relena." He said. "Who ELSE would set the forest on fire?"

The dryad nodded. "Are you going?"

"Yeah." Duo replied, turning to leave.

"I'm coming too." Heero said stiffly, flapping his wings several times and taking off. "Hurry up Maxwell."

Duo nodded and took off at a run, following the angel's flightpath through the forest.

To Be Continued...

Author's Post Chapter Rant:

Yes. I fully realize the shortness of this chapter was annoying to everyone... myself included. I just wanted to end it so I could get it up... after all a short chapter is better than none at all, ne?  
By the way, I'd like to thank all the nice people who e-mailed me with good things to say about fantasy wing, and also a big thank you for all the wonderful reviews on Fanfiction.net!

As always too, I'd like to thank my bestest friends, Sailor Zero and Sailor Heavyarms, without whose "encouragement" (hehe) I wouldn't have been able to get even to part 4 of this fic.

you guys are the greatest!

By the way, for those of you reading this on another archive, you'll find the rest of the fics at [http://i.am/SailorDeathscythe][1].

Ja ne, minna-san!

Till next time! 

   [1]: http://i.am/SailorDeathscythe



	6. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer:  
I don't own Gundam Wing, but like all other fanfic author people I've ever heard of, I wish I did. Of course if I did, there'd be a hell of a lot more than 49 eps. and the OVAs, and the language wouldn't be so.. um... PC. hehe._

**Fantasy Wing  
Chapter 5  
Smokey the Bear says:  
Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires!**

As Relena watched Heero and Duo leave, she was filled with mixed emotions. She was relieved the fire had been caught fast enough to be stopped, she was horribly enraged at Treize, she was confused why all of this was happening, but most of all she felt helpless. Heero could get there by air, survey the situation and act right away, Duo knew how to stop the fire from spreading and smother it, (he _was_ a farmer, so he knew about crop fires, and forest fires were a little different but not by much) and she was sure there were a bunch of other citisens of the forest sprinting there right now. She was also sure she'd only get in the way, and that her father and brother would be enraged if she put herself in danger like that.

The princess sighed.

She was sick of waiting around for everyone else to act. She was sick of not being able to help. She was sick of losing friends because she couldn't be there, and most of all she was _sick_ of being a princess who couldn't lend a hand when her people needed it.

Well as far as Relena was concerned, it wasn't going to happen anymore.

She ran to the other side of the clearing, freed the reins of her horse from the tree they were tied to, mounted up and gallopped off in the direction of the billowing smoke.

* * *

Unlike Duo who was stuck trotting along through the grassy forest, Heero could already see the orange tongues of flame from his vantage point in the air. Steadily devouring more an more of the trees, they raced along through the dry brush, destroying an increasingly large piece of Relena's homeland. Heero tensed his wings and pushed himself faster.

* * *

Duo's hooves pounded the path through the trees in a desperate effort to reach the burning portion of the forest in time to put out the fire.

He could feel the sword swinging on his back, its unusual weight strange to him, but nevertheless reassuring now that he knew exactly what his country's enemy was up to. As far as he knew, there would deffinately be soldiers occupying the burning section of the forest, and he wouldn't finish the day without staining his hands with blood.

_What a waste!_ he thought. _What kind of a knave is Treize, anyway?!_

He shook his head.

Putting out the fire was the first priority, and the rest of it could be dealt with as it came.

* * *

Finally breaking over the line of flame and into the burning section of the forest, Heero swept his wings back and dove down to land.

He could already see some of the occupants of the forest scrambling to drench the flames with the water from a small stream running throught the area -the same one that ran to Duo's clearing, he noted- but it wasn't enough to stop the growing blaze.

_If only there was some way to block the river_ he thought, _it would overflow and put this all out in one stroke._

His gaze drifted to a pile of rocks nearby, and he immediately put two and two together.

When Duo reached the fire himself, Heero had already started moving the rocks into the riverbed in order to dam it up. Duo realized what the angel was doing after a second, and joined his fellow firefighter in moving the closest boulder.

* * *

The last of the rocks was the biggest, and even with the combined strength of the angel and the faun, it couldn't be moved.

Duo gritted his teeth and gave it another shove, but it didn't budge.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "This rock's way too big to move, Yuy."

Heero was still trying to push the damned thing, without much success.

"It's gotta work!" Heero said. "We need another person!"

Duo scanned the small crowd for a familliar face, and found one.

"Yo! Trowa!" He screamed.

The centaur turned at the mention of his name.

"Little help?!" Duo asked, still pushing the boulder.

Trowa nodded and gallopped over, getting into postion behind the rock and bracing his shoulder against it.

"On three." Duo instructed.

"One..." He braced himself.

"Two..." The three young men stiffened.

"THREE!"

Each shoved as hard as they could, and the rock moved.

All of about six inches, that is.

"SHIT!" Duo screamed. "THIS STUPID ROCK IS NEVER GOING TO MOVE!"

"Um... guys?" a small voice asked from behind them. "Lemme give it a try?"

"Huh?" Duo turned around.

Quatre smiled.

"Stand back you three."

The angel, faun, and centaur complied, stepping away from the rock. Quatre braced himself, shoved as hard as he could, and succeeded where the other three had failed.

The last rock fell into place, and the river obediently swelled over its banks, spreading out to cover the fire completely.

As the smoke cleared, the elf's grin got bigger.

"Great plan Duo."

Duo sighed. "Thank Heero here." Stepping out of the way, he revealed the stone faced angel, whom Quatre regarded with interest, extending his hand.

"Heero is it?" He asked. "You saved the forest, you know."

Heero had the good grace to extend his hand in return, though he didn't acknowledge Quatre's compliment.

Quatre cocked an eyebrow.

"He's antisocial." Duo grinned. "Barely said five words since I found 'im."

"Well, my name's Quatre Winner." the elf introduced himself.

"The elven aristocrat." Duo finished.

Quatre shot the faun a pained look. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Course not, man, but it's what people expect me to say!" He clapped Quatre on the back.

Trowa coughed, and the elf and faun grinned.

"And THIS," Quatre said, "is our good friend Trowa Barton."

The centaur nodded to Heero.

Now that the introductions were over, Duo's face lost the smile it had almost perpetually. "So anyway," He got down to business, "What happened here?"

He had a feeling, though, that he already knew the answer.

"Treize." Quatre affirmed Duo's suspicion. "Sloppy. The soldiers here weren't wearing his colors, but they forgot to cover their shields. Treize's emblem was on them."

"So they weren't footsoldiers."

Quatre shook his head. "Royal Guard." He said, "Whatever this was supposed to do, it was big for them to get involved."

Duo scowled.

"This isn't good."

"It gets worse." Quatre said. "You know why the fire was so hard to put out?"

Duo was beginning to feel sick. "I think I do... but I hope I don't."

The elf nodded. "Sorcery."

Duo habitually lapsed into a string of obscenities.

Heero meanwhile twitched his wings. Whoever this "Treize" was, it seemed that this was an act of aggression between races. As a peacekeeper angel, it was Heero's job to see this through. Looks like he'd be extending his stay after all...

* * *

Relena abruptly reined in her horse. The column of smoke had cleared. The fire had been put out.

Her immediate relief was shadowed over by her dissapointment.

Cursing softly in the dryad tongue, she turned her mount around and headed for home.

Once again, she'd been no use to anyone.

To Be Continued

Sailor Shinigami's post chapter rant:

Sorry, but this one was kinda, um... lame.

I had to set up a whole bunch of things, and thankfully I did (most of 'em anyway) so the series should pick up soon. And a long series it's gonna be too. ^_~

As always, [Comments, Critisim, and other stuffs][1] welcome and greatly appreciated! Ja Ne, minna-san! 

   [1]: mailto: Snowkatz4@aol.com



	7. Sixth Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I also don't claim to own any of the great fantasy stories I get my inspiration from-- The Chronicles of Narnia, The Belgariad, The Mallorean, The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. I LOVE those series... and that's pretty much all I do own-- some copies of fantasy books ^_^_

**Fantasy Wing  
Chapter 6:  
Assembly for War**

Heero fell into step alongside Duo, Quatre and Trowa, absently keeping track of their conversation in his mind. Duo was outraged, Trowa was grim, and Quatre just kept trying to understand _why_ there had been an attack on the forest at all.

Heero gathered that this "Treize" person was the military leader of an adjacent kingdom, and that this had been done to provoke the forest and it's citizens into a war which Treize was confident he could win. His goal in all of this seemed to be the expansion of his kingdom into the forest, and to harvest it for resources.

Typical of Mankind, he guessed. They had started the last Great War, after all...

He'd heard stories from the older angels, the ones who'd been around for around two centuries or more, the ones who still remembered the old legends, and the stories of the Great War.

Around eight hundred years ago, Man had begun a terrible war of conquest over the Middle and Outer Races of the earth.

The Outer races were composed of the fauns, centaurs, fairies, dragon knights, and werewolves, the Middle Races were the elves and dryads, and Man was humankind. The three circles of beings had always been referred to as such, for so long that people had forgotten why they were grouped in that way.

The angels weren't classified as a race, because they'd always dwelt apart from the others, having been charged long before with keeping the peace among all the other races.

Heero adjusted his sword belt and kept walking.

"We have to do SOMETHING to retaliate, Quatre." Duo said, gesturing with his hands to emphasize his point. "We can't just sit by and let this happen. No way no how am I sitting back and just LETTING Treize destroy my home. I _won't_ loose my home to a tyrant all over again." The last statement was almost a growl, directed mostly at himself.

"I'm just saying, Duo, that it's better if we talk to him first before we charge into battle and half of the forest gets killed!" Quatre replied, "How can you take all that life for granted?"

"Quatre..." He sighed. "I learned a long time ago not to take life for granted. No one knows death like I do... but I also know that I have to fight for my home and to defend what's mine. It's bitter, but sometimes it's all you've got. Trust me, Treize isn't going to listen."

"We should go to the King with this." Trowa added. "He has the authority to deal with Treize and his army."

Quatre nodded. "Let's all go home. If it turns out that we are called to court, we'll figure things out then."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence, each brooding. when they came to a bend in the path, Quatre and Trowa went to the left and Duo and Heero went to the right. The two groups waved their good byes, and broke off from one another.

* * *

Chang Wufei sat pensively gazing at the forest below, vast and sprawling from his vintage point on the cliff side notched into the mountains west of the trees.

He scowled.

"Fire." He almost spat. "Sorcery no less. What dishonor."

He had already come to his conclusions regarding the conflict, and he was leaving for the court of the Sanc Kingdom as soon as he could prepare his mount.

Walking from the brink of the cliff, he shook his head, grabbing the reins from the wall beside him.

The object of his search wasn't very far. It raised its head as he entered the cave, lifting its brow in inquiry. Wufei hadn't been up for flying in days.

"There's trouble Nataku." he said, slipping the straps onto the dragon and gently adjusting the reins to once again fit its head. "The forest is under attack."

The dragon snorted, and ash gray smoke began to dribble from it's nostrils.

"For the sake of our honor, and to prove our worth, we must protect them." He started matter of factly, making the last adjustment to the straps.

He swung up onto Nataku's back and walked it to the cliff's edge.

The dragon took off, spreading its mighty wings and beating them until it caught an updraft and was able to glide.

The two broke away from the updraft and slowly began to descend.

* * *

Heero and Duo had made it back to the clearing not long after parting with Trowa and Quatre.

The princess was nowhere to be found.

Duo chuckled. "Got sick of waiting around for us I suppose..." He shrugged and walked back to the fields to resume working. He didn't remove his sword however, Heero noted.

Trouble was coming, and when the summons to court came later that evening, Heero was prepared for what he knew was going to happen.

* * *

The sun was setting, the clouds were purple, and the sky was blood red.

So seemed grimly appropriate for a council of war.

Trowa was already there when the faun and the angel arrived, standing at the side of the Royal Field, surrounded by his fellow centaurs. The one next to him pawed the turf, glancing at the newcomers and asking Trowa something. Trowa nodded slightly and went back to standing at attention.

"That's the royal guard." Duo said, gesturing slightly at Trowa's band of centaurs, and the other soldiers surrounding them. "There's other races represented in the Guard too, but the centaurs have been the main troops of it for a long time."

"Hn." Heero acknowledged.

"I should go line up too." The faun frowned, "and... we have to present you to the king."

"What?" Heero asked.

"You're a foreign ambassador." Duo explained. Heero tried to object but Duo cut him off. "You're a member of a race we've never seen before." He explained. "That makes you foreign, and that also makes you a representative here no matter what your rank at home."

The angel nodded. "So I have to meet with the king?"

"You have to be _presented_ to the king. But I'll help ya. I've seen it before and I've been through it myself." He winked. "There won't be any problems."

The rest of the citizens of the forest arrived soon after, and they assembled on the field. By now the sun had set all the way, and the grass glistened silver in the pale light of the full moon.

The different races gathered on each side of the field, and left a path to the throne in the front.

Duo nudged Heero slightly with his elbow, and the angel made his way down the pathway, all eyes on him.

The entire mass of the forest gathered was totally and completely silent, and as the moon shown down on the lone angel, he spread his wings and kneeled before the throne.

"You may rise." one of King Peacecraft's attendants said.

Heero did so. He glanced for a moment to one side of the throne and his eyes locked briefly with Princess Relena's. he looked away quickly, and directed his gaze to the King.

"State your name, rank, and place or origin." The attendant continued.

"My name is Heero Yuy." The angel stated clearly. "I am a Peacekeeper Angel and I come from the Sky Kingdom."

The King nodded.

"The Sky Kingdom." King Peacecraft repeated. "you serve under Sirion?"

Heero blinked, startled, but regained his composure quickly. "Yes sir, your Majesty."

The King frowned.

"So even the angels are getting involved in the dispute now."

Heero remained silent.

"Is it true that you saved my daughter?"

"Yes your majesty." Heero answered.

"And you helped to put out the fire?"

"Yes sir."

"And if asked to fight for the forest, will you?"

"It is my duty, your majesty, to help uphold peace. As long as you were not the instigator the only choice I have is to help you. I am honor bound to it."

"Thank you." The Dryad said. He cleared his throat. "Hear this! The angel Heero Yuy shall henceforth be acknowledged as a member of this forest! Does anyone disagree?"

The forest was silent.

"Then let it be so!"

The crowd echoed with a chorus of "Aye!" and Heero looked around, awed.

As long as he could remember he hadn't felt close to anyone, not even the other angels. Something inside the winged young boy smiled. He was accepted.

"Now!" The King roared. "Treize has attacked us! he has burned your homes and killed your family! will this be tolerated?"

"It shall NOT!" The guard answered, the centaurs stomping.

"Agreed!" The rest of the crowd echoed. "We shall not accept this!"

"War!" someone shouted.

"TO WAR!" The mass gathering erupted in shouts for military action.

"So it shall be then." The king announced. "Assemble here in three days. Be ready to move out!"

They cheered.

Soon after, when everyone had left, and the field was empty, Heero finally made his way back to the edge of the forest and took flight.

All he could see looking back down were the footprints left in the grass.

_Footprints will fade,_ he thought, _But this war is not so easily forgotten._

To Be Continued...

So... whatcha think? I know... long time between parts and all. I've actually had this written up for *quite* a long time, but I realized I'd never uploaded this part... so... yeah.  
I desperately need a way to wrap up this series.... it's gone way too long unfinished... ~_~;;

Thank you for reading ^_^

~SS 


End file.
